Junior's Bazooka
Junior's Bazooka, sometimes referred to as "Junior's Club", is the personal weapon of Hei "Junior" Xiong from the American web cartoon series RWBY and its Japanese manga adaptation/prequel. History The origins of the weapon are unknown, but it is assumed to have been sold to or built by Junior before the events of the series. "Yellow" Trailer After Yang Xiao Long enters his Club, questions him, and punches him in the face, Junior's henchmen and his bodyguards, Melanie and Miltiades Malachite, attack her, and each fall. Junior recovers and equips his bazooka, which he fires at Yang. Five rockets erupt from the launcher simultaneously, each following a curved pattern directly at Yang. She barely dodges them all, and Junior fires again. Yang uses her weapons to blow up the rockets in the air, and Junior takes that time to transform the bazooka into its club mode and rush Yang, striking her several times, one hit knocking her away and into a glass display. Yang gets back up chuckling, and Junior turns his weapon back into a bazooka and fires again. Yang dodges all the incoming rockets as she rushes forward, and Junior attempts to hit her again with the club. She dodges and instead uses her Semblance to overpower Junior and hit him away, shattering the bazooka in the process. During the attack, Junior managed to grab some of Yang's hair, which infuriates her and drives her to throw the overpowered blow that knocks Junior out of the Club and unconscious. Manga Chapters 7-9 of the manga detail the events of the "Yellow" Trailer. Powers and Abilities The weapon, in its bazooka mode, is capable of somehow firing five Dust rockets at once from a single barrel. Junior can also fire it more quickly than a standard bazooka, perhaps indicating that he is quick to reload or that the gun does not have to be reloaded after each shot. In club mode, the weapon can deliver powerful strikes that can stun and confuse, even to extremely powerful characters like Yang. Junior also used the club to hit Yang several yards away, though some of this power could be attributed to Junior's own strength. Appearance In bazooka mode, the weapon has a massive round grey body with lighter grey parts at the ends. The trigger and sight are light grey with red stripes on each, and the back end of the gun is a dark maroon. In club mode, the body of the bazooka collapses to reveal a thin grey handle with a red grip. The club part is grey with a red section taking up most of the center, with the original barrel on the top. Gallery Images Manga_7,_Junior_counter_attack_on_Yang.jpg|Junior attacking Yang as seen in the manga. Manga_8,_Bazooka.png|Junior's weapon as seen in bazooka mode in the manga. 1004_Yellow_Trailer_07998.png 1004_Yellow_Trailer_08143.png|Junior taking aim. 1004_Yellow_Trailer_08166.png|Junior fires five rockets at Yang. 1004_Yellow_Trailer_08313.png 1004_Yellow_Trailer_08373.png|Hei "Junior" Xiong vs. Yang Xiao Long. 1004_Yellow_Trailer_08537.png 1004_Yellow_Trailer_09060.png|The weapon shattered by Yang. Videos RWBY "Yellow" Trailer Trivia *The name "Junior's Bazooka" is unofficial, as the actual name of the weapon has not been released yet. *The animation used when Junior's Bazooka fires is similar to, or the same as, the missile pod used in Red vs. Blue Season 10, a previous work of late RWBY creator Monty Oum. *At the RWBY panel at RTX 2013, Monty stated that when designing the weapon, he wanted to give a more toned-down look in comparison to previous weapons. However, after being unsatisfied with simply giving Junior a bat and a couple grenades, he decided to add a bazooka component to the bat. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Technology Category:Weapons